


Soon (A Larry Stylinson One Shot)

by EmKristine445



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, airplane necklace, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmKristine445/pseuds/EmKristine445
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis get called into the head of Modest!'s office. He makes Harry get rid of the airplane necklace Louis gave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon (A Larry Stylinson One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a while ago and I posted it on my Instagram, but I redid my theme so I deleted it. I decided to post it on here because it was sitting in my notes on my phone. The idea is not mine. I saw an AU on Tumblr and I don't have a link for it, I'm sorry, but just please know this is not my idea, I only wrote the story. It's also very short and for that I apologize.

"Harry, Louis," the head of Modest! calls the two boys into his office.  
  
The young lads walk side-by-side down the hallway, their arms barely touching. As they approach the office, their heart rates pick up. They knew something was wrong and they were in trouble for something.  
  
They both stand in front of the man's desk and wait awkwardly as the man sits in his chair. He positions himself for what seems to the two boys waiting in anticipation, like 5 hours when in reality it's only a few seconds.  
  
"Please, sit down," he says, gesturing to the chairs in front of him. He meant it more as of a command than a suggestion.  
  
Harry hesitantly sits, as he sees Louis has yet to move from his spot.  
  
Louis stands in defiance. He wasn't going to let the man tell him what to do.  
  
The man clears his throat to break the tension and looks down at his computer. He pulls up the link he wants and looks back up to the younger boy in the chair. His gaze falls to the paper airplane necklace around the boy's neck.  
  
"That's a nice necklace you got there," the man says, pointing slightly with both of his index fingers because he had folded his hands together.  
  
The young boy's face lights up and his hand shoots up to grab it.  
  
"Really?" Harry asks, excitedly, causing a smile to grow on Louis' face. "It ma-"  
  
"Yeah, listen..." the man interrupts. "The fans have noticed the connection between you, Louis, and that necklace. It has to go."  
  
The boys' faces dropped.  
  
"But Louis got this for me," Harry states, turning to look at Louis and then back at the man.  
  
"That's all very sweet," the man replies, his voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
"I can't just throw it ou-" Harry starts.  
  
"I said get rid of it," the man interjects, his voice hard.  
  
Harry looks up at Louis, his eyes silently pleading him to intervene somehow. The older boy's jaw opens, but he's speechless. He can't stand to see Harry like this, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Louis just wants to cup his face and kiss them away, but he can't. He can barely touch him.  
  
Harry feels confusion, pain, and everything in between. He looks back to the man and anger swells like a balloon in his chest. His throat tightens up, causing his nostrils to flare.  
  
"Fine," he whispers.  
  
"What was that?" the man asks.  
  
"I said fine!" Harry explodes.  
  
His hand reaches to the necklace and he rips it off. He throws it on the ground.  
  
"Happy?!" he screams at the man. He looks at his boyfriend and shakes his head. "I can't do this anymore, Louis." He whispers. "Why can't you just let us love?" he asks the man, wiping the tears that we're streaming down his cheeks at this point. He storms out of the room, going nowhere in particular.  
  
"Harry, wait!" Louis calls after him, picking up the necklace from the floor and starting after the younger boy.  
  
"Louis!" the man calls him. Louis stops for a second and turns to the man.  
  
"We need to talk," he says, gesturing to the chair. It was Louis' turn to have an outburst.  
  
"Harry just told me he was 'done' and ran out if the room and you want to talk?!" he yells, "I'm going to find Harry. You and I will talk later, but he needs me."  
  
He rushes out of the office and runs down the hallway to find Harry.  
  
He pulls out his phone when he gives up on finding him. "Please don't do anything stupid..." he mumbles to himself, bouncing on his toes in anticipation. Harry won't answer, but Louis hears the ringer in the closet next to him. He slowly opens to the door and sees his Harry crumpled on the floor in a heap, crying.  
  
"Lou, leave me alone," he mumbles, sitting up and curling into a ball.  
  
"Harry, you know I can't do that," Louis responds, kneeling next to the broken boy. He begins rubbing Harry's shoulders to make him feel better―reassure him everything will be okay in the end.  
  
"Lou, stop," Harry whines, turning away.  
  
Louis sits in awe and stares at the boy.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything in there?" Harry asks over his shoulder.  
  
"I didn't know wh-"  
  
"I was left to defend myself. I felt so alone..." Harry interrupts, quietly. "Louis, you're supposed to help me through those things..."  
  
Tears of Louis' own start cascading down his cheeks.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he whispers.  
  
"I can't do this anymore..." Harry responds.  
  
Louis scoots closer and puts a hand on his shoulder. "You keep on saying that. What do you mean?"  
  
"Us," Harry replies, "I can't do us anymore."  
  
Both boys stay quiet for a moment. Louis fishes the broken necklace from his pocket and shifts even closer to Harry.  
  
He slowly unfurls Harry's fists and slips the necklace into Harry's hand. "Please don't say that," he pleads, "Harry, I love you. And you love me. I know you do. This may be tough now, but don't give up. After this we can do whatever we want. We can come out. Like we always talk about when we're laying in bed. It'll be perfect, just the way we dreamed of. You want that, yeah?"  
  
Harry nods his head slightly and looks Louis in the eyes. His hand clamps onto the necklace even more.  
  
"We can do this," he reassures him. "We have our Larry shippers to keep us strong. And we have each other. Even if I can't hold your hand yet, soon, just remember that. Soon we can show them all what we've been through―how strong we've been through it all...soon."  
  
 _Soon_ , Harry repeats in his head as Louis softly and slowly kisses his weakness away.  
  
 _Soon._


End file.
